This invention relates to a mounting arrangement for a vehicle bumper which facilitates the mounting of the bumper on the vehicle. The arrangement can be used on both the front and back ends of the vehicle. For convenience, this specification will refer only to the front bumper mounting, but it is to be understood that the invention relates to both front and rear bumper mountings, and that features described here for front bumpers also apply, mutatis mutandis, to rear bumpers and their mountings.